User blog:Inferand/My second encounter with mare.
"CMON!" I said, "We're almost at the top!" As I rushed up a pyramid. When I got to the top I saw just what I was looking for. "Mare. It's a pleasure to meet you again." I said to the goddess. She replied "My my, you must have rushed up the tower very quickly. Do you want to lose that bad?" "Alright Mare, let's have a duel." I said, as I summoned a fiery version of zephyrs sword, to which she summoned her staff and said "Lets." And the battle commenced. I noticed that she wasn't teleporting near me. That's when I noticed that there was a huge area between us. "Traps? Really!?!?" I had to consider my options. I just went with the basic and tossed a ball of fire on the ground. As soon as it touched one of the traps, the ball disintegrated. "So, you set up an entire trap field before I came?" I asked, to which she replied "Traps are my specialty. Let's see how you enjoy these!" I had to figure out a way to disarm the traps. Then I realized that the way to disarm these was probably easier than I thought. Instead of summoning fire, I summoned a sphere of water. As soon as it touched the traps, they broke apart. "But....how!?!!?!?" Mare asked "I was told you could only summon fire!" "Well," I said, "I'm more than what you think I am!" And rushed at her with my flame blade. She countered with her staff, but was barely able to avoid the fire blade anyway. She attempted to slash me with it, but I dodged and slammed the blade into her, igniting her. I noticed she was still stunned by her traps not working, and had never expected to have to fight me. She attempted to dodge my blade as I struck at her a 3rd time, but I summoned ice to block her. "HOW COULD YOU CONTROL ALL THIS?!?!?!? I was promised by Lord Zevalhua that you were weak!" "Well, I guess your lord lied to you." And with those words I tossed her off the pyramid. "Nicely done. I can't believe you beat my decoy!" I turned around to find Mare clapping. "But I'm not done with you. If you want to challenge me a 3rd time I suggest you had to a nearby ocean temple. You'll find your friends Karl and Lugina there. Tah Tah!" And with that she disappeared. I turned around all of the sudden to find Seria running up the stairs. "............Let's keep going. We don't have much time to lose Infer." She said. "But I must say one thing Infer. Your fight against Mare was impressive." And with that we began the slow descent down the pyramid. .................... Soo infer beats mare! But it's actually a decoy. He also reunites with Seria and the 2 of them head to the nearby ocean temple to find and defeat mare again again! Thx for reading! Sincerely, Infer Category:Blog posts